


Planting His Flag

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dildos, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Routines, Rough Sex, destruction of personal property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo objects to Hux's morning routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Kylux Hard Kinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156912718003/hux-has-a-dildo-almost-permanently-suctioned-onto). Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/156915190933/hux-has-a-dildo-almost-permanently-suctioned-onto). Please see the endnotes if you're concerned about why I did not use archive warnings.

He’s still half asleep, and the dildo is only half up his ass, when he hears the door to the ’fresher slide open.

That’s odd.

He’s probably imagining things, or perhaps he’s still dreaming. He slept _very_  well last night. Hux sighs softly as he nudges himself backward, pressing the dildo further in. Yes, that’s good, just there.

“Hux,” a disbelieving voice suddenly yells, right next to his ear, “ _what the fuck_.”  


Hux blinks, shakes his head. Turns to the left. “Oh,” he says. “Kylo.”

“What do you mean _oh, Kylo_?” the man who’d fucked him to sleep the night before asks incredulously.  


“I forgot you were here,” Hux says. He’s still pushing backward, working toward that satisfying feeling of bottoming out. Kylo’s here. Isn’t that silly?  


“You _forgot_ —” Kylo stops, closes his eyes. “But now you remember I’m here, so you can _stop doing that_.”  


“Doing what?” Hux squints at him.  


“ _Fucking_  yourself on a _dildo_ ,” Kylo yells.  


Hux puts his hands over his ears. “For Empire’s sake, Ren,” he complains. “I do this every morning.”

Suddenly Kylo’s hand is around his throat. Hux drops his hands from his ears to scrabble feebly at Kylo’s wrist. “Not anymore,” Kylo snarls. He yanks Hux off the dildo so fast it’s painful; Hux lets out a yelp, then gasps for breath under the fingers that are choking him—

—and then he’s awake, he’s completely awake, and he’s being thrown over Kylo’s shoulder and carried out of the ’fresher and flung hard onto his own bed.

“Kylo,” he stammers. “I wasn’t really awake yet, I—”  


“Shut up,” Kylo says, and then he’s grabbing Hux’s ankles in one hand, bending Hux in half, sloppily lubing up his own cock, and slamming himself up into Hux.  


Hux _wails_.

“You want cock in the morning, it’s going to be _mine_ ,” Kylo growls. Burning tears pour from Hux’s eyes as Kylo stuffs him full again and again, driving that giant dick so deep and then yanking it right back out again. There’s pressure and friction _everywhere_ , overstimulating his rim, slamming against his prostate. Kylo’s going to split him in half.  


“Fuck,” he screams, and then he’s just screaming, his body shuddering, the world going white, his untouched cock suddenly exploding over his stomach.  


Kylo keeps fucking him. Hux loses track of time. Minutes? Hours? Days? He wants to pass out, but his hole is so stretched and abused and wonderfully tender that each drag of Kylo’s cock sends sparks up his spine. “Kylo,” he whimpers, and Kylo finally grunts and spills inside him.

“It’s just—it’s something I do every morning,” Hux tries to explain, later, when he’s recovered most of his faculties. “It’s…my morning routine.”  


“Not anymore, it isn’t,” Kylo says, and before Hux can stop him, he rips the dildo off the wall and hurls it into the waste reclamation unit.

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: Kylo is angry and Hux is overwhelmed, and the way the action is written could be interpreted as noncon. This was not my intention and did not even cross my mind when I was writing, so I don't want to use that tag and cause other people to read it in that way automatically. But I also don't want to trigger anyone, so I am including this warning here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lego art for "Planting His Flag"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060238) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot)




End file.
